It: Dream Master
by Jadelyne Scarlett
Summary: Tras el ultimo ritual de Chud y pensando que Pennywise habia muerto. Los perdedores retornan a sus vidas, sin darse cuenta que Eso no habia muerto. Ahora un nuevo problema se avecinaba y la venganza definitiva estaba presente desde el macrocosmos. El era omnipresente, casi omnipotente, inmortal. Y estaba cabreado.
1. Chapter 1

Quizás por un breve y efímero momento llegaste a pensar que podías salvar algo tan pequeño he insignificante como tu vida misma. Pero debido a las circunstancias, ya no era así. ¿Y que mas daba si había fragmentos lo suficientemente buenos como para sentirte vivo? Porque venga, si que los había, Pero no ahora. No siempre. Porque en algún rincón de tu cabeza, a pesar de los buenos momentos siempre estaba aquella palabra, aquella acción, aquel sentimiento en tu cabeza, ahí, escondido, asegurándose de salir siempre que había debilidad en tu corazón, en tu mente.

Porque así de horrible era, porque así de cruel se sentía.

Te sientes avergonzado, porque aquellas marcas en tu cuerpo nunca se irán, y al mismo tiempo, te sientes orgulloso por haber aguantado un día mas, un año mas.

Y no es tan simple de evitar como todos decían. Porque no era tan fácil de dejar de lado como todos hacían creer. Y te dolía. Te dolía como el infierno estar solo, saber que morirías solo, que creciste solo.

Invierno de 1985.

Por un momento penso que alejarse de todo aquello debia ser suficiente como para sanar su mente. Pero no asi, con el coche descompuesto justo sobre un puente cerca de los barrancos de Derry. Abrio la puerta de su auto y salio al paso a espera de que algun otro coche entrara a su campo de vision. Pero el quejido entre la ligera lluvia y el eco a lo profundo le hizo sentir un escalofrio tan intenso que su mente le grito que huyese de inmediato. Pero no obedeció a ese pequeño aviso de su cabeza. Abrazo su cuerpo con ambos brazos enfundados en una chaqueta de cuero estilo motociclista en color negro ceñida al cuerpo. Los jeans, antes secos ahora estaban humedos por la llovizna, dandoles un aspecto moteado entre un gris claro, y un gris muy oscuro. Un paso frente al otro, con botas militares enfundadas. Un soplido salio de sus labios, dejando ver el frio que se colaba por sus pulmones y dejaban su rastro en tonos carmín sobre sus mejillas y nariz.. Alejo sus manos de su cuerpo para posarlas sobre la cerca sobre el puente y agacho la mirada en busca de un probable animal herido. Su vista vago por los arbustos, y la poca visibilidad no ayudaba.

— ¿Estais bien? — Grito haciendo eco, con una fina y casi silenciosa voz. Pues no era una mujer de voz grave.

Y otro quejido se escucho.

No lo pensó dos veces antes de guardar firmemente las llaves de su choche entre las bolsas de su chaqueta. Para despues comenzar a bajar apresuradamente hacia aquel lugar tratando de seguir los quejidos que hacian eco desde alguna parte.

Su gorra negra quedo atrapada entre unos arbustos detras, pero no se dio tiempo para regresar por ella. Y ahi, frente a la luz nocturna del tenue reflejo de la luna sobre el rio que corria frente a ella, su cabello, largo y rojizo brillo. Solto un bufido cansado, y continuo alerta buscando el origen de aquel sonido. Y ahi, a lo profundo de los barrancos, habia un gran y profundo tunel oscuro.

— Alejate... — Escucho en lo profundo.

Un sonido quejumbroso, mezclado y distorsionado. Pero no escucho.

Tomo unos cuantos pasos mas llegar hasta la entrada de aquel lugar, pero sin pensarlo mucho -Porque pensar dos veces no era su fuerte- entro en el tunel, viendo, a unos metros mas adelante, un par de destellos casi extinguidos entre la tiniebla.

— ¿Es que estas sorda? Mocosa, te he dicho que te alejes. — Bramo aquella voz con un tono lugubre, pero cansado.

— Para tu informacion no soy una mocosa. —

Camino unos cuantos pasos y alumbro con la mecha de un encendedor que llevaba en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalon. El extraño reuyo de la flama brillante y se giro casi escandalizado. Tenia muy pocas fuerzas.

Ella le miro curiosa y expectante. Casi vislumbrada por aquellos colores frente a ella. — ¿es que eres un payaso? — Pregunto al extraño arrinconado.

El asintio. Y nego al mismo tiempo.

— Dejame ayudarte—

Se acerco, acortando completamente la distancia entre ambos y lo vio claramente. Tenia los ojos azules y el cabello anaranjado, aunque por momentos se le apetecia de color carmin. Envuelto en plateado con pompones en naranja y con una piel demasiado palida como para ser maquillaje comun. Por un momento divago entre sus pensamientos, tratando de recordar el nombre de algun carnaval cercano. pero le fue imposible, tenia un aspecto que le recordaba a Ronald McDonald pero con toques mas clasicos y extravagantes. El extraño la observo, entre moribundo y molesto.

Ella reacciono.

—¿Estas herido?. —

El nego. por un momento parecio observarla alarmado y retrocedio. — Alejate. Tu y esos mocosos pueden contar sus dias. —

—¿De que hablas?—

El extraño payaso comenzo a observarla con mas atencion y sus ojos se entrecerraron, dejando ver un destello en tonos naranja muy brillantes, casi dorados. Aquella mujer era identica a la niña que menos miedo le tuvo en su reciente pelea. pero lucia mas joven, menos madura.

Y quiza era porque simplemente aquella chica era muy parecida a Beverly.

—Tu no eres ella. — murmuro.

Sin pensárselo mucho se acerco al extraño payaso y paso un brazo por su cintura para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. — Te llevare a donde me digas. mi auto esta encima del puente. — Sintio el peso del cuerpo masculino sobre su costado y se dio cuenta de que era mucho mas grande de lo que habia aparentado cuando lo vio escondido en el rincon.

—No ire a ningun lado. Dejame aqui. — Dijo el. Si no hubiese sido por el reciente encuentro con los perdedores estaba seguro que pudo haber atormentado a esa jovencilla en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad. Pero estaba cansado en su forma fisica, y su poder estaba en reposo casi absoluto, justo como sucedia cada que comenzaba su invernacion.

— No deberias ser tan necio.—

El no dijo una palabra mas y se dejo llevar por la pequeña mujer a su lado. estaba cansado y muy molesto. Pero en cuanto lograra recuperarse se alimentaria de esa mujer y cazaría a los perdedores antes de regresar a su invernacion nuevamente.

Puente de los besos 10: 27 de la noche.

Quizas no habia pasado mucho tiempo desde que se adentraron en el coche y lo vio quedarse dormido de forma casi inmediata. Por un instante un antiguo rumor se colo en su cabeza, pero lo deshecho de inmediato. Lo vio hacer una mueca furiosa mientras dormia. Pero mas alla de eso, estaba tranquilo. presto atencion al hombre acostado en el asciento trasero del auto, ahora con mas atencion gracias a la luz. Dio un vistazo a su propia ropa, buscando un rastro de pintura blanca, despintada de aquel hombre, pero no encontro nada. Parecia casi intacto. Tenia la piel blanca, fantasmal y requebrajada en la frente, junto a unas marcas rojas nacientes desde sus labios cruzando el centro de sus ojos y las cejas. Cubriendo un gran campo de su rostro. Su ropa era extraña, como si fuese de aquellos payasos en los mas antiguos circos y carnavales marcados en la historia, de un color plateado brillante, con grandes y chillantes pompones en su pecho y zapatos. Un recuerdo vago la asalto, uno en donde ella visitaba el circo cuando niña. En donde a lo lejos habia un jovial payaso, muy paresido a este frente a ella. Pero menos herido y mucho mas alegre. Despues de aquello sus padres no la llevaron mas a ese tipo de lugares, y en cuanto pregunto, el silencio les abrumaba. Nunca logro entender el porque.


	2. Chapter 2

Dejo que el sonido de la lluvia le despertara. Puesto que no queria molestarlo. A pesar de no haber podido dormir en toda la noche, si que habia dormitado en el transcurso de la noche. El clima permanecía tan húmedo como la noche anterior, pero ahora habia luz y justo podria tratar de encender de nueva cuenta el auto. Lo vio moverse ligeramente mientras abría los ojos, topando curioso su mirada con la suya. Le vio alarmarse y en seguida, tomar un semblante risueño.

— Fue mala idea ayudarme ¿No crees que ayudar a extraños es peligroso? Jadelyn. — Dijo el payaso, sentandose rapidamente con una sonrisa extraña plasmada en sus labios.

Ella retrocedió en el asiento delantero, en donde estaba recargada. — ¿Sabes mi nombre? — Le pregunto.

Aquel extraño payaso soltó una sonora carcajada escabrosa, burlona.

— Por supuesto que lo se. Soy Pennywise, el grandioso payaso bailarín. Los niños me aman, yo lo se todo. —

Jade fruncio el ceño, entre molesta y curiosa. Aquello no tenia sentido, la noche anterior aquel hombre vestido de payaso estaba casi muriendose. Y ahora, simplemente sonreia y hablaba como si nada. ¿Que estaba pasando?. — No soy un hombre, pero tampoco una mujer. — Le escucho decir. — Pero eso no es importante ahora.

Un destello anaranjado brillo en la mirada de Eso, quien se proclamaba como Pennywise. Trato de buscar aquello de lo cual alimentarse, y luego, nada. ¿Que sucedia con aquella mujer tan extraña? Se pregunto. Puesto que al buscar en su mente, solo habia un vacio demasiado extraño para su entendimiento. Y eso, era raro para alguien como Eso.

Ella soltó un suspiro, vacilante y soltó una risilla curiosa.

— Ahora entiendo. Que va. Eres un payaso, ¿Por que he de escandalizarme?. — Salio del auto y Pennywise le observo extrañado mientras salia tambien. — Puedo llevarte a tu circo, seguro que el auto ha dejado de calentarse y ahora enciende. es un problema que he tenido desde hace meses, ya estoy acostumbrada. Pero en serio, que mal rollo has dado ahi abajo. ¿Por que estabas ahi?.

Eso se encogio de hombros negandose a hablar sobre el reciente segundo encuentro con aquel grupo de mocosos. No era algo por lo cual sentirse orgulloso, Pero su cuerpo fisico habia sobrevivido por segunda vez. Una carcajada escapo de sus labios rojos y regreso su vista hacia Jade. Por un momento habia pensado en ella como en la antigua Beverly Marsh, con aquel cabello rojo y largo chillante, y esas pecas por todo el rostro. Pero a pesar de aquella mirada entre azul y verdosa, no tenia ni una pizca de emocion alguna, aunque sus gestos aparentaban lo contrario. ¿Que era lo que le sucedia a esa mujer? Porque a pesar de indagar en su cabeza, no podia encontrar nada, mas que recuerdos fragmentados, imagenes que no podia, o no sabia interpretar. Quizas, habia sido mala idea enfrentarse al club de los perdedores justo cuando recien salia de su hibernacion. Sin haberse recuperado por completo, sin haberse alimentado como deberia.

Sin un miedo aparente, no podia alimentarse de ella.

— Entonces. Dices que no eres hombre, ni mujer. — Murmuro Jade.

Pennywise asintio.

— Esto es algo incomodo. Digo, ¿en algun momento del dia te quitas ese maquillaje no?.—

— No es maquillaje. —

Jade sonrio burlona. — Claro.

Eso comprendio que si queria asustarla, debia mostrarse de alguna manera lo suficiente aterradora como para causar la impresion que deseaba para alimentarse, y asi lo hizo. Su rostro comenzo a desfigurarse igual que aquel momento con el barquito de papel, y espero el grito mientras de sus manos enguantadas salian garras afiladas.

Pero ella no grito.

— Esto no. wow... ¿En serio no eres humano? Entonces. Los comes. ¿Como los alienigenas o algo asi?. — Dijo ella, afirmando y preguntando con un semblante asombrado.

Habia impresión en su rostro, pero no una que fuese miedo. Eso, regreso a la forma que mas utilizaba y solto un bufido mientras giraba los ojos. — ¿Eres humana al menos?.

Jade tomo su mentón con sus dedos, adaptando una pose pensativa. Burlona y asintió. — Creo que lo soy, al menos, creci siento humana.

En algun momento de la conversacion tan extraña Pennywise se pregunto el por que de haberse topado con aquella mujer de 18 años. Una niña. Ella no era normal, no tenia miedo y los recuerdos fragmentados en su mente le hacian extrañarse aun mas. Nunca habia hablado tanto con alguien en su existencia. Los fuegos fatuos, mismos de los cuales estaba hecho su cuerpo fisico, capaces de entender cualquier cosa basta en el universo, en el cosmos. Solo una persona habia hablado con el lo suficiente como para distraerlo. Bill Denbrough.

Y ahora estaba ella. Jadelyne Wintwolf.

.

Derry 8:57 AM

Solo basto perderlo de vista un segundo para no volverlo a ver. debia suponerlo. Aquella entidad era demasiado poderosa, podia sentirlo. Por un momento, recordo lo extraña que habia sido su infancia. Llena de pleitos, peleas y acoso por lo extraña que era al ver cosas que otros no podian comprender. Y lo oculto. Para evitar mas problemas. Su cabello humedo por la llovizna temprana se sacudio con el viento mientras entraba de nuevo a su auto. Arrancando y alejandose del puente para seguir su camino hacia aquel lugar.

Habia escuchado que Derry era un lugar maldito, construido en tierras entre los limites de este mundo y uno lleno de oscuridad. Y no lo habia creido, hasta unos momentos atras.

Aquel payaso, aquella entidad. Eso, había hurgado en su mente. Lo sintio y estuvo segura que no encontró lo que buscaba.

Pennywise la observo irse, desde los arbustos y arboles que cubrian el basto recorrido. Debia investigar y en la marcha. Encontrar una manera de vengarse de los perdedores.


	3. Chapter 3

Tomo su mochila del asiento del copiloto y salio del auto, corriendo hacia la casa Denbrough. O al menos, la que fue alguna vez. Curiosa he impaciente toco el timbre esperando a que su tia Michaela, la nueva propietaria abriera. Pero en su lugar, un joven de cabello castaño, piel blanca y ojos grises le abrio sonriendo con socarroneria. Jade lo empujo al entrar y camino hacia la cocina, en donde su tia, cantaba alegremente mientras cocinaba.

Supuso que en esos años, la hermana de su madre, estaria contemplando un nuevo matrimonio, pero no fue asi. Will era un chico de 22 años, lo suficiente mayor como para independizarse, pero lo suficiente amargado, terco y socarron como para no hacerlo tras la muerte de su padre en la inundacion del 67. no tan fuerte como la del 57 pero lo suficientemente peligrosa como para acabar con algunas cuantas vidas. Durante un tiempo, Will, siendo un amor prohibido para una chica como ella y siendo de la misma familia no habia evitado una declaracion a sus diesiseis años, pero tras un horrible comentario y una burla hacia su persona habia sido un rechazo por demas, tragico. Su auto estima, ya en si en picada, habia terminado por estar en sepulcro. Y no es que Jade fuese fea. No, muchos la consideraban una de las chicas mas guapas de la universidad, pero para ella. Una chica con complejos demasiado grandes como para cubrirle la vista. Podria ser completamente falso. Al menos, a su punto de vista.

Michaela estiro sus brazos al verla, aun con la gran cuchara cubierta con chili en su mano izquierda y se acerco para abrazarla. Aquella mujer siempre habia sido muy positiva, aunque la situacion fuese la peor. Todo lo contrario a su madre, de quien, no estaba dispuesta a hablar en un largo tiempo.

— Debiste decirme que venias. Hubiese preparado tu comida favorita. — le dijo.

Jade se encogio de hombros y observo acusadoramente a Will. El le sonrio con burla y le resto importancia con un gesto en los hombros.

Su tia observo aquello y le dio una mirada amenazadora a Will con un claro mensaje de "Vuelve a hacer algo asi y no cenas en un mes" tipica entre las mujeres de la familia Wintwolf.

El pequeño Jonathan llego corriendo y se estrello contra sus piernas en un fuerte abrazo. Will lo aparto de ella con un gesto claramente molesto.

— No la molestes. —

— Te extrañe tia. — le dijo el pequeño de siete años.

Ella le sonrio y se agacho a su altura para abrazarlo de manera efusiva. Jonathan era aquel pequeño fruto de una mala relacion entre Will y una de las porristas de la universidad de Derry. Jon levanto efusivamente un curioso barquito de papel, de esos que se hacen con algunas paginas de periodico, recubierto con parafina. Ella le pregunto sobre el barquito de papel.

— Papa lo hizo, dice que puedo usarlo en la calle. ¿Me acompañas?. — Rogo.

Jade le sonrio y regreso su vista hacia los dos adultos en la cocina. Will desvio la mirada y bufo.

— Si tu tia quiere acompañarte. Puedes ir. —

Jon sonrio y salto alegre antes de correr escaleras arriba para buscar su impermeable.

— Tengo un impermeable verde en el armario. Usalo si quieres. — Dijo Will.

Camino hacia el sofa en la sala y encendio el televisor.

.

.

— ¡No corras tan rapido o vas a caerte Jhonny! — Grito al niño a traves de la lluvia casi torrencial que comenzo a azotar las calles.

Y allí estaba Jonathan, persiguiendo su barco de papel por el lado izquierdo de Witcham Street. Corría deprisa, pero el agua le ganaba y el barquito estaba sacando ventaja. Oyó un rugido y vio cómo cincuenta metros más adelante, colina abajo, el agua de la cuneta se precipitaba en una boca de tormenta que aún continuaba abierta. Era un largo semicírculo abierto en el bordillo de la acera y mientras miraba, una rama desgarrada, con la corteza oscura y reluciente se hundió en aquellas fauces. Pendió por un momento y luego se deslizó hacia el interior. Hacia allí se encaminaba su barco.

—¡No! -chilló horrorizado. Forzó el paso y, por un momento, pareció que iba a alcanzarlo. Pero resbaló y cayó despatarrado con un grito de dolor. Desde su nueva perspectiva, a la altura del pavimento, vio que el barco giraba en redondo dos veces, atrapado en otro remolino, antes de desaparecer. — ¡Papa va a matarme! —volvió a chillar, golpeando el pavimento con el puño. Eso también le dolió, y se echó a sollozar. ¡Qué manera tan estúpida de perder el barco! Se dirigió hacia la boca de tormenta y allí se dejó caer de rodillas, para mirar el interior. El agua hacía un ruido hueco al caer en la oscuridad. Ese sonido le dio escalofríos.

Jade lo vio una calle atras. A lo lejos, y una extraña sensación le sacudio el pecho, diciéndole que corriera hacia Jhonny.

—¡Eh! —exclamó de pronto, y retrocedió.

Allí adentro había unos ojos amarillos, casi anaranjados. "Es un animal -pensó-; eso es todo: un animal; a lo mejor un gato que quedó atrapado..." De todos modos, estaba por echar a correr a causa del espanto que le produjeron aquellos ojos amarillos y brillantes. Sintió la áspera superficie del pavimento bajo los dedos y el agua fría que corría alrededor. Se vio a sí mismo levantándose y retrocediendo. Y fue entonces cuando una voz, una voz razonable y bastante simpática, le habló desde dentro de la boca de tormenta: — Hola, Jhonny.

Jade apresuro el paso, apesadumbrada por la sensación que le recorría como llamarada intensa. Era una clase de aviso. Pero de detuvo unos cuantos pasos cuando escucho aquella voz antes de llegar por completo hacia Jonathan.

Frente a Jonathan, en la boca de tormenta había un payaso. La luz era suficiente para que estuviese seguro de lo que veía. Era un payaso, como en el circo o en la tele. Parecía una mezcla de bozo y Clarabell, el que hablaba haciendo sonar su bocina en Howdy Doody, lo recordaba con claridad, pues su padre le habia mostrado las grabaciones de aquel viejo programa. Búfalo Bob era el único que entendía a Clarabell, y eso siempre hacía reír a Jonathan. La cara del payaso metido en la boca de tormenta era blanca; tenía cómicos mechones de pelo rojo a cada lado de la calva, rebeldes que por momentos brillaban en anaranjado y una gran sonrisa de payaso pintada alrededor de la boca que seguia un rojo camino partiendo sus mejillas y el centro de sus ojos, terminando en la frente. Por un momento penso en Ronald Mcdonal antes que en Bozo o en Clarabell. El payaso sostenía en una mano un manojo de globos rojos, muy brillantes y con una inscripcion que no sabia leer por completo, pero tenian un corazón, como tentadora fruta madura. En la otra, el barquito de papel.

— ¿Quieres tu barquito, Jhonny?— Sonrio el payaso.

Y Jade reacciono.

— No te acerques a el. — Sentencio.

El payaso levanto la vista y se sorprendio curiosamente al ver de nueva cuenta a aquella mujer tan extraña que lo habia ayudado con anterioridad. Y como si de un recuerdo fugaz se tratara. La muerte de Georgie Denbrough se colo por su pensamiento. Era gracioso, asi que solo solto una horripilante carcajada antes de desaparecer atraves del diluvio.

Jonathan retrocedio aturdido. Callendo de nuevo sobre su trasero. Con el impermeable celeste completamente empapado por dentro.

— ¿Quien era? — pregunto.

Jade lo levanto del suelo y lo cargo como si de un bebe se tratara.

— Es el hombre del costal. Ese que se alimenta de los niños cuando salen solos a jugar o no duermen cuando deberian. Se transforma en cosas amigables y cuando te descuidas...—

Jonathan comprendió, que de no haber sido por la prima de su padre, a quien cariñosamente llamaba tia. Estaria siendo devorado por un aterrador monstruo.


	4. Chapter 4

Invierno 1978

La lluvia aterrizaba en el asfalto llenando cada centimetro de humedad en las frias calles de Brunsword, Pensilvania. El aire frio alejaba toda clase de calidez que pudiesen si quiera albergar en sus cuerpos y el silencioso ambiente no era nada mas que una causa mas por la cual sentirse mal. Cada silbido del viento contra los ventanales de los aparadores en la tienda de Crawspon dejaban entrever que aquella vieja tienda de antigüedades en la ciudad daba sus ultimos alientos a pesar de las grandes temporadas. Pero no era asi. Aquel lugar nunca habia sido derrumbado, y si no mal se recordaba, llevaba ahi mas de cincuenta y cuatro años abriendo cada temporada de otoño.

El sonido de la lluvia era simplemente acompañado por el silbido del viento y algunos cuantos sonidos de los automoviles que transitaban por las calles, grises por el clima de la ciudad.

A unas cuantas calles. En Vilallage Street, estaba una pequeña pero bien decorada casa, con las paredes beige y el techo tan marron como el tronco mas duro y viejo de un bosque. La familia Wintwolf vivia en aquella casa. Congeniada por dos hermanos, el padre y la madre. Jadelyne era la hija mayor, de quince años y Benjamin el menor, contaba tan solo con seis. Eran lo suficientemente unidos como para cubrir las travesuras del otro, a pesar de lo evidente que podian ser. Su madre, Catherine era una mujer agradable de cuarenta y dos años con un gusto clasico por la decoración casi exuberante, buena ama de casa y una mujer muy apreciada por la comunidad. Por otro lado, Henry. El padre, era un hombre de treinta y dos años con un semblante y reputación intachables. Al ser bombero le hacia ser mas que apreciado en la comunidad. Y aunque nadie lo creyese, a pesar de todo aquello. Eran una familia medianamente normal.

Era Septiembre cuando comenzó de nuevo. Nadie había pensado que aquello volviese a suceder. Mucho menos en una ciudad tan alejada como aquella. La primera desaparición habia sucedido, y Henry quien ya habia pasado por aquello años atras, se dio cuenta del patron que estaba sucediendo en el pequeño lugar en donde ahora, alejado de su pasado, comenzaba de nuevo.

Henry se detuvo un momento mientras leia el periodico matutino, justo cuando su mirada recorrio el articulo principal -Dos niños desaparecidos- Bajo las mismas condiciones que algunos otros en su lugar de origen - Derry.- dejo que el periódico reposara sobre sus piernas, observando el televisor frente a el con un deje abatido, casi asustado. Por algunos años, incluso pensó que habia logrado librarse de la terrible criatura que les habia atormentado en su infancia, al club de los perdedores. Y a el.

Eso. Estaba de nuevo con vida, habia regresado de su sueño despues de haber huido en aquella ocasión, y ahora. Estaba de vuelta, cazandolos, de eso estaba seguro por completo.

Jade bajo corriendo las escaleras, estaba preparada para el ataque inminente de su hermano cubierto de chocolate dispuesto a ensuciar su vestido nuevo. Catherine seco sus manos mojadas por lavar trastes en su mandil y se puso de pie frente a sus dos hijos. Estaba claramente estresada.

— Solo pido cinco minutos de tranquilidad, Jade. — Le dijo. Su hija bajo la mirada apenada. — Ben, hijo. Deja a tu hermana en paz o ya no habra mas chocolate.

Ben solo pudo soltar un ligero berrinche. pero acepto, a regañadientes. El amaba jugar con su hermana, verla enojada era muy divertido para el.

Jadelyne recordo el porque habia decidido ponerse su nuevo vestido, se lleno de valor y levanto la mirada. Su madre la observo casi acusadoramente. Seguro ya sabia lo que avecinaba. — Mama, ¿Podemos ir a la torre de Maine? —

Catherine le dirigio una mirada confundida. — ¿La torre de Maine? Hija, ese lugar es peligroso para los niños. — Se recordo, dandole una ligera mirada a su esposo, en el cuarto continuo. La sala.

Henry se puso de pie y dejo el periodico en la mesa que estaba a su costado y se acerco a sus hijos.

— Jade. La torre oscura es un lugar muy peligroso para los niños, A pesar de haber sido remodelada es peligrosa. — Le recordo. Jade nego con la cabeza. — Eso lo se papa. Pero habra una casa del horror instalada ahi para este halloween y quiero ir. De verdad. —

Catherine, atenta, vacilo. — No creo que debas. En las noticias, hay muchos niños desaparecidos. Y el viaje a Derry nos llevaria al menos 9 horas con esta lluvia.—

Henry acaricio el cabello rojizo de su hija y nego hacia su esposa. Estaba seguro que si regresaban a Derry, sus vidas quedarian completamente destruidas.

Rememorando algunos años atras, cuando habia sido exonerado de la culpabilidad por la desaparicion de los niños hace mas de quince años en Derry, su vida habia cambiado para bien tras huir de su pueblo natal. Y aunque la culpa por matar a su padre habia sido de igual manera dejada de lado de manera extraña, no queria ser manipulado por aquel horripilante payaso de nuevo. No ahora que habia dejado de ser aquel brabucon de secundaria, no ahora que habia conseguido alejarse de aquellos recuerdos que parecian mas ser una lejana pesadilla, que una realidad absoluta.

Jade realizo un mohin con sus mejillas y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho. — Pero tambien quiero visitar al abuelo. —

A veces podia ser realmente terca.

Catherine observo a su esposo, limpio sus manos humedas con su mandil amarillo y puso su mano derecha sobre el hombro de su esposo.

— Solo iremos el fin de semana. Hace mucho tiempo que los niños no ven a mi padre. —

Y fue ahi. Gracias a aquella decisión que la vida de la terca Jadelyne Wintwolf cambio por completo.

Derry 1985.

Se levanto con el rostro y cuello empapados en sudor. Uno helado.

El viejo recuerdo de aquella temporada se habia filtrado en sus memorias de manera acertada y aterradora. Se levanto y camino hacia el baño de su habitación. Aquel vago recuerdo perdido en su memoria habia regresado como una pesadilla terrible.

Su hermano habia muerto en el transcurso de ese viaje debido a un accidente de coche. Y sus padres la habian culpado a ella por haber propuesto la idea de viajar durante aquella temporada de tormentas.


End file.
